


baptized by your kiss and now i'm born again

by Victorian_Asylum



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, God don't even look at me, Let Liara top dammit!, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual Baby, Strap-Ons, Takes place after LotSB but before Arrival, quarantine made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Asylum/pseuds/Victorian_Asylum
Summary: Shepard is punished for her two year leave of absence.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	baptized by your kiss and now i'm born again

**Author's Note:**

> i can feel it coming in the air tonight
> 
> oh lord

The purchasing of tonight’s supplies had been rather easy. Though Liara had never found herself searching in the particular niche of the extranet, information was her business, and sussing out the desired products had been a breeze. Funnel some credits into a discretionary fund, buy it through one her many aliases, and have the package delivered alongside some of her necessities, and she had herself a discrete little shopping excursion.

Liara found herself twisting his way and that in the mirror, partially entranced by her appearance. She wore a tight latex skirt that barely covered the swell of her ass, fishnet stockings running the length of her legs. Her chest was adorned in a matching corset, and though it zipped up the back, laces ran down the front of it, cinched and tied. Her breasts threatened to spill forth with every breathe she took, pushed up and bound in a way that made it difficult to believe this was truly her body. Overall, it was downright scandalous, and precisely what she was looking for. The outfit hasn’t been necessary for the evening, but it certainly elevated what was about to unfold, helped ease her into a mindset she’d never explore. Liara would even dare to say she felt powerful in way she couldn’t fully articulate, in a way that had nothing to do with her biotic prowess or the vast information network she had at her fingertips.

She stepped out of the bathroom, the door closing behind her with a pneumatic hiss. The lights of the room had been dimmed, the neon of the fish tank bathing the room in wine red. It was almost reminiscent of the Afterlife on Omega, a fitting similarity, though an unplanned one. “EDI,” Liara called, glancing at the console to her left. “Lock the door, please. No disturbances for the rest of the evening.”

“As you wish, Dr. T’Soni,” came the reply, the console briefly lighting up, before going dark. 

Behind her, the lock on the main door switched to red. Liara smiled. The night was theirs and theirs alone, for the first time in a very long while. Quietly, she descended the stairs. She’s forgone accomplaning shoes, as there’d been no point, and she was grateful for the near silence of her steps, lost to the soft ambient music filtering overhead. Though she knew what awaited her atop the bed, the sight still sent a jolt of arousal right through her.

The venerated Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, first human Spectre, tied up and blindfolded before her. Sleek black rope wrapped across her body in intricate patterns, snaking around her thighs and over her arms, which Liara knew to be bound behind her back. Though the end result was downright erotic, the initial tying of the ropes had been a surprisingly intimate affair, not least of which because she was the only one allowed such vulnerability. Liara had kissed every scar and bruise she’s spent the last few weeks learning. She’d tried not to think about that fact that each one had been new, the scars of the Commander Shepard she’d met the fateful day on Knossos all but erased through her rebirth.

Now, of course, she could appreciate the whole picture, hers alone to enjoy as she pleased. Shepard was on her knees, ever patient, if understandably on edge. The neon light cut perfect shadows across her body, accentuating the hard earned muscle packed into her lithe frame. It had been a gamble, certainly, but Cerberus had worked wonders, because there Shepard was, laid bare before her. Shepard was tense, having heard Liara’s voice moments earlier, a sure indication the nights activities had begun in earnest. But she made no move, entirely within the necessary headspace.

Liara let her presence be known when she had reached the foot of the bed, letting out a low chuckle. “My my my, you’ve been a bad girl,” she said, voice dropping to the husky timbre she knew drove Shepard wild. She leaned forward, grabbing hold of the chain that hung off the bed. It led back to a collar affixed to Shepard’s neck. Liara slowly wound the chain over her hand. “Leaving me by my lonesome for two years, crying for you. Mourning for you. Suffering without you.” She gave the chain a tug, jerking Shepard forward. “That’s not something I can just forgive, you know. I can’t let that go unpunished.”

Shepard swallowed thickly. Only the faintest of tremors in her frame belied the effort of maintaining her balance like this. “Of course, mistress.”

Liara smiled, even as her heart sped up at the words. She was glad Shepard was blindfolded. Keeping up appearances wasn’t going to be easy. She wound the chain tighter, leaning in close. “Turn around, Lieutenant Commander.”

Liara released the chain then, and watched as Shepard slowly maneuvered herself around. Once there, Liara put a hand between her shoulder blades and pushed, until Shepard fell face first into the sheets with a grunt of surprise. Liara moved towards the coffee table, where she’d left another aspect of the evening. The riding crop felt strange in her hands. After all this time, she’d gotten comfortable holding a gun. She ran her fingertips across the length of it, before turning back to the bed.

With a light tap to the inside of her knees, Liara urged Shepard to spread her legs wider, which she readily obliged. Following orders to a tee was expected of a soldier, but willing submission was a surprise from Shepard, who spent years defying the powers that be in her quest to stop the Reapers. Now that Shepard was back, it was a side Liara was curious to explore. Liara slid the tip of her riding crop up across Shepard’s inner thigh, reveling in the sharp intake of breath. “I think 20 lashes should be a fitting punishment to start. You will count them out, and you will thank me. Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Shepard breathed.

The first snap of the crop against the swell of Shepard’s ass seemed to echo off the walls, deafening in the near quiet. “Yes…?”

“Yes mistress. One. Thank you.”

A fire had taken residence inside Liara’s chest, a molten mass that was slowly burning its way into her stomach. “Good.” The next hit landed on the opposite side, just as loud as the first.

“Two, thank you mistress.”

Liara continued to alternate her strikes, leaving no stretch of skin untouched. With every one, Shepard’s voice took on an increasingly breathy quality, unlike anything Liara had heard, the other woman trying to stifle the moans drawn from her lips. Halfway through, Liara moved down the expanse of Shepard’s thighs, venturing towards the sensitive skin inside. By the time Shepard had counted the last of the blows, she was trembling. Liara resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her. “Hmm, a start. But you’re not yet forgiven. On the floor.”

With some effort, and the aid of biotics, Shepard was on her knees once more at the foot of the bed. Liara has taken a seat at the edge, riding crop discarded to the side, skirt hiked up and fishnets pulled past her knees. Shepard sat between her legs, face angled up at her in spite of the blindfold. The heady rush of power Liara felt was overwhelming, to have this woman trust her like this. Liara ran her thumb over Shepard’s lips. Humans had such pretty mouths, pink and smooth and full. Without prompt, Shepard opened her mouth, and Liara dipped her thumb inside. Shepard's tongue was hot and wet against the pad of her finger, a reminder of what awaited her. Liara had never really gotten the fascination before, but seeing Shepard like this, mouth open and ready to take whatever she had to give, she could start to understand the appeal. Liara pulled away before Shepard could close her lips around her thumb, and Shepard frowned.

“There are better uses for that mouth of yours,” Liara said, hooking a finger under the collar and pulling. “Like making up for lost time.”

Even without the tug, Shepard wouldn’t have needed any convincing. The first swipe of Shepard’s tongue was positively divine, and Liara’s head rolled back. The entire scenario had turned her on to the point of pain, and she never knew she could be so worked up with so little touching of herself. Though Shepard was unable to use her hands, she was more than making up for it, licking and sucking at Liara’s clit with a fervor that suggested she knew how much this power play was getting Liara off.

Liars leaned back on one arm, free hand wrapping around the back of Shepard’s head. Restrained like this, Shepard couldn’t quite capture the finesse of her usual technique, but it hardly mattered, as Liara was quickly approaching her climax. It took every ounce of restraint not to Meld, the urge burning at the back of her skull, familiar and unused to being denied. But Liara held strong, even as release crashed over her, coaxed by the molten heat of Shepard’s tongue delving inside her. She indulged the feeling before it became too much, and Liara sat up, pushing Shepard back with a quivering hand. By the Goddess, Shepard looked good there, nestled against her thigh, chin slick with cum and chest heaving. Liara could only hope she’d look the same, if roles were reversed.

“I’m sorry, mistress,” Shepard said unprompted, after relative quiet descended across the cabin. “For making you worry all those years.”

“I’m not without mercy. You’ve done well. But you’re not entirely forgiven.”

It took some effort, but soon Shepard was back on the bed, lying in wait on her back as Liara prepared the final toy of the night. She slipped off her skirt for this one, tossing it onto the couch. She stepped into a harness, pulling it over her hips and cinching it tight, taking a moment to adore the sight. The dildo was a new one, meant entirely for Shepard. It was on the girthy side, but the real draw was the length, curved on the end to reach the most sensitive places and reduce the mighty Shepard to nothing more than a quivering mess.

Liara leaned against the mattress, and with a light touch of biotics, pulled the blindfold from Shepard’s face. Shepard blinked, eyes adjusting to the low red light, before she shifted her gaze to the edge of the bed and sucked in a quick breathe at the sight. Several emotions cycled through her eyes in a matter of moments, from adoration to appreciation, before settling on wanton lust. Liara bit back a smile, instead crawling onto the bed and settling between Shepard legs, lifting them up over hers for a better angle. The toy brushed carelessly against Shepard’s entrance, earning a hiss sucked through clenched teeth. “You’re going to take this. All of it. And I’m going to fuck you senseless.” The phrase felt foreign on her tongue. She was never this brazen. Their dynamic was never this clear cut and defined, so firmly ground in the realm of power and being without it. But the hungry look in Shepard’s eyes was telling, the total surrender only partially an act.

Liara ran her finger through Shepard’s folds, delighted by the gasp she earned. “Lieutenant Commander, you’re positively soaked.” There was little resistance when she pushed a finger inside, followed by a second. “You’re getting off on your punishment.”

Shepard’s response was half choked and desperate. “I’m sorry, mistress,” she gasped, hips bucking when Liara started to pump her fingers .“I’m sorry.”

“I’ve half a mind to leave you like this,” Liara said, with a wicked grin at the low keen she earned. “Lucky for you, I’m feeling impatient tonight.”

Shepard’s shoulder sagged in relief, but not for very long. Liara withdrew her fingers, lining the tip of the toy up with Shepard’s entrance. There was a moment she held her breath, watching the tip push past Shepard’s lips, stretch evident. It was hypnotizing to see the toy disappear inside Shepard, and strange to be on the other side. When Liara’s hips met Shepard’s, she released the breath, while Shepard groaned. Liara reached for the chain bunched up by Shepard’s chest. She pulled the toy out, little by little, before pushing back inside, building up a rhythm. It was sloppier than she would have liked, given how little experience she had, but that seemed to make little difference to Shepard, who closed her eyes and pushed back into the mattress.

Until Liara gave the collar a tug. “Don’t look away. You will watch.”

Shepard only gave a nod, but Liara let it slide, instead beginning to pick up the pace now that she felt more comfortable. She began to rock her hip in earnest, snapping into Shepard’s and earning a series of breathy moans in return. At this angle it was hard to get the kind of power she wanted, but that hardly seemed to make a difference, as Shepard began to writhe beneath her.

This time, when the feeling burned at the back of her skull, Liara indulged it, falling into the familiar sensations of the meld. Her mind was alight with emotions, white hot pleasure and open, all consuming desire, but underneath it all was love, safe and warm. It was impossible to tell where she ended and Shepard began, together as one in their own little corner of eternity.

_You look amazing, Liara,_ came a thought that wasn’t entirely her own, laced with an awe that had her stumbling, for a moment, at the idea that out of everything Shepard had seen in this galaxy, she was the most beautiful.

A laugh echoed between them, from who, Liara couldn’t discern. _I could say the same of you._

_It’s all for you. It’s always been for you._

“Sweet talker,” this Liara said aloud, to a room filled with obscene sounds set against the steady thrum of bass. Her legs burned with exertion, arms tingling just shy of a numbness she knew was Shepard’s alone. But through it all, her thoughts were crowded by overwhelming pleasure, nerves alight with the shared experience of filling Shepard and being filled. Shepard was close, and at this rate, Liara wouldn’t be far behind. “But you’ll have to beg me for it.”

Instead of answering, Shepard’s eyes rolled back, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she bit back a moan when the toy hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Liara slowed down, replacing the fervent snap of her hips with slow, languid thrusts. The growl of frustration in response she received from Shepard sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine, but she was still the one in control. With a harsh tug of the collar, aided by biotics to alleviate the pressure on Shepard’s neck, Liara had her upright and almost face to face. Surprise flashed across Shepard’s face, a momentary break of character, but her body betrayed her, all but melting at the display. “You will beg, or I will leave you here,” she said, a dangerous edge to her voice, the kind she only used with a particularly unruly client.

Even with the connection they shared, Shepard was given away by the need laid bare in her eyes. Liara was the only one who could put her in her place like this. Shepard would do anything for her, this she knew, but the ways it manifested itself continued to surprise her. The war of will lasted only a moment, before Shepard relented. Her skin was slick with sweat, breathing heavy and quick. She was teetering on the edge of release, and in this moment, that was all that mattered. “Please,” she whispered. “Liara, please fuck me.”

Well, how could she deny a request like that? Liara shoved Shepard back into the bed, starting up her rhythm in earnest. The closer they got, the sloppier Liara became, but it made no difference. She was focused on giving it to Shepard fast and hard. Shepard, for her part, had ignored her orders to watch, head tilted back, eyes closed and legs spread wide. Liara was beyond caring. They were so close. Liara reached between them, thumb circling Shepard’s clit, and with a few short swipes, it was all over. Release crashed over them both, the dual sensation overwhelming. Liara cried out, or perhaps it was Shepard, she couldn’t tell, lost in throes of ecstasy. 

As the feelings ebbed, and Liara returned to herself, meld fading, she pulled out, sitting back on her heels. The sight of a thoroughly debauched Shepard before her was a new one, but she could certainly get used to it. She slipped off the harness, leaving it at the edge of the bed, and crawled up Shepard’s body, planting a kiss on her lips before moving to the side. She helped Shepard upright, and began to untie the ropes around her wrists, unwinding it from her arms, then her body. “If you’re not careful, you might give a girl a complex,” Liara said, tossing the rope towards the couch.

“If I get to see you like that, I’d say it's worth it.” 

“Mm, a glutton for punishment are we?” Liara laughed, even as her hand traveled across Shepard’s chest and over her stomach, intentions clear as her fingers moved through the slick patch of hair between Shepard’s thighs.

“Coming from you? Of course.” Shepard’s voice was breathy and low. “The Shadow Broker is hard to please.”

“Not always. Just for you.”

Shepard’s reply was cut short, melting into a groan.The next mission would present itself soon. This was hardly over, after all, even if recent victories had bought them time. Until then, Shepard was hers, and well, Liara had some lost time of her own to make up for, and she intended to.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know what possessed me to write this.
> 
> i was doing another playthrough of the trilogy for sometime in the double digits
> 
> i was having trouble sleeping a few nights ago and this was beamed directly into my brain
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all are staying safe


End file.
